


Sweet Child of Mine

by Lumeleo



Series: Have a Little Hope [2]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Worried Thanatos (Hades Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo
Summary: Thanatos is getting acquainted with his newborn daughter and tries to deal with his worries. Nyx offers some advice.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Series: Have a Little Hope [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065674
Comments: 6
Kudos: 163





	Sweet Child of Mine

While he had shepherded many little shades over countless years, Thanatos was sure he had never seen a more beautiful child than his daughter.

Of course, he was somewhat biased, but surely that was only to be expected. His arms were trembling as Nyx helped him settle the baby into the crook of his arm, a warm smile on her lips. The baby was so small yet so perfect, and Thanatos was worried he might break her just by looking at her wrong. There was no way something so brilliant could fare well under his care.

The baby yawned, then scrunched up her face, and Thanatos held his breath so he wouldn’t startle her. A moment later she opened her eyes a little, unfocused gaze pointed somewhere past Thanatos. They were different colors, he noticed and swallowed. One was a vibrant green, like new leaves in spring, while the other shone like liquid gold. One from each of her fathers.

“Hi there, little one,” he murmured, the words nearly catching at his throat. “I’m your other father. You’ll have to make do with me until the first one is all cleaned up.”

Apparently this was satisfactory, as the baby closed her eyes again with another little yawn. Her tiny hands flexed and clenched a couple of times before she settled against his broad chest, asleep. It only made sense, he supposed. She had just been through an awful lot.

“You really are a natural.” Nyx smiled at him, her hands folded in her lap. “Does she have a name yet?”

“Ah.” They had agreed on names a while ago, but now that she was actually here, it took him a moment to recall what they had spoken of. Zagreus probably would have laughed at him, the unflappable Death so confounded by the mere presence of a child. “Elpis.” She had been sorely anticipated, after all.

“Oh, what a wonderful name.” Nyx leaned closer, pressing a feather-light kiss on the child’s forehead. “As suits a wonderful child.”

“Agreed.” Thanatos gave the baby a small smile. He could still barely even believe she was finally here, whole and breathing and alive. He had feared otherwise for so long, had spent many sleepless nights watching Zagreus and his growing belly with equally growing dread. Yet somehow she had defied the odds, either through Zagreus’s power or her own persistence, and now she was here and he didn’t have to worry about her anymore.

Well, didn’t have to worry about whether she would ever arrive, at least. He had a feeling he would be worrying about her for a long time, still.

“You seem troubled, my child.” Nyx’s voice was soft and gentle. “Is something weighing on your mind, even at such a joyous occasion?”

“Ah.” Thanatos swallowed. “I am happy, I truly am. However, it occurs to me I still have plenty to worry about even now that she is finally here.”

“Oh, Thanatos.” Nyx sighed. “I wish I could ease your fears, but the truth is that feeling does not ever truly go away, not as long as you hold her in your heart. It is the curse of being a parent, to always dread that something might bring her pain or unhappiness. My children are many and most of them may be far beyond my sight, but for those of you who are still with me, I do still worry from time to time.” She brushed a strand of hair away from Thanatos’s face. “However, rest assured that the weight of those fears is more than balanced by the joy of seeing your child’s happiness and accomplishments.”

“She certainly makes me happy already.” Thanatos shook his head, smiling as he looked down at Elpis. “I just… what if I am not a good father? I have never had much of an example for that. Nor has Zagreus, to be perfectly honest.”

“You will figure it out, I am sure. You care too much not to.” Nyx gave him a faint chuckle. “Zagreus certainly has plenty of ideas about families and how they ought to work.”

“That he does.” And Thanatos loved him so very much for it. “I can only hope he tells me if I fail to live up to his expectations.”

“Of all the fears you may have, you need not worry about such things.” This time it was Thanatos who received the forehead kiss. “I know you will do your very best. There may be mistakes, because not even the gods are perfect, but as long as you have love and the will to be better, you can overcome anything.”

“You mean, like you fixed things with Hypnos?” A recent development, though not an unwelcome one. Much though he hated to admit it, Nyx had been somewhat distant from Hypnos for a long time. It had taken the wrath of Zagreus, full of pregnancy hormones and determined to have his child’s grandmother and uncle on good terms, to bring her closer to him once again.

“I am truly fortunate that your brother loves readily and forgives easily.” Nyx sighed. “However, I am sure you will not repeat my follies. For many reasons, not the least of which is your ever loyal heart.” She touched his shoulder in a brief gesture of reassurance. “Little Elpis is truly fortunate to count you as one of her fathers. I’m sure no harm will come to her, not with such a fierce protector.”

“It is certainly my hope.” He adjusted the small blanket wrapped around her. She scrunched up her face again, one tiny fist reaching for what little hair she had on her head. It was too early to say much of anything beyond the fact her hair seemed to take on the silver color of his side of the family, but he rather suspected it might be trying to curl up. Hypnos would be happy, he thought with a faint smile. And so would Thanatos, really, as it might give him one less cause to worry.

The cause for her discontent became clear as Elpis sneezed, a tiny exhale of air that Thanatos barely even felt on his hand right in front of her. Not that he would have paid much attention to it either way, not when said sneeze had another, much more noticeable effect.

“She — her hair caught fire.” Thanatos blinked, staring down at his little daughter whose hair was, indeed, on fire. It didn’t burn him as such, he could feel the heat against his arm but there was no pain. Rather like Zagreus’s feet, come to think of it. “Is it supposed to do that?” Elpis didn’t seem bothered by her newfound ability, settling back into her sleep. The flames certainly curled up, at least.

“Who’s to say what is ever supposed to happen when dealing with a baby goddess?” Nyx chuckled. “Imagine how I felt when your brother and you started floating away. All my older children kept to the ground for the most part, and then suddenly I had two babies I had to chase down from the ceiling.”

“I suppose we’ll have to be prepared for that possibility as well.” Thanatos chuckled. “Particularly if she has any of Zagreus’s energy.”

“It’s the exciting part of having children, isn’t it? Never knowing what adventures they might bring.” Nyx brought her hand near the flaming curls, not quite touching. “Now, why don’t we go see if Zagreus is up for visitors yet? I fear he may grow too impatient, and while he can bear plenty and heals fast, I think the good Queen will have some stern words if he runs around the House not an hour after giving birth.”

“That would probably be wise, yes.” If there was one thing Zagreus excelled at, it was getting in trouble. “What do you say, Elpis? Shall we go see your other father? I’m sure he’s dying to see you.” He paused. “Not literally, I hope. Though one never knows with him.”

He couldn’t help but touch one of her tiny fists with the tip of a finger. At once, she grasped on, her hold startlingly strong for something so small. All of a sudden, he couldn’t help but feel nothing but hope for her future, bright and joyful.

_…Oh._


End file.
